The Reunion
by Happy Weirdo
Summary: What happens When Zach and Cammie's family splits up this! The prologue is a bit creepy but oh well the rest won't be! It's about their kids!
1. prologue

**I do not own Gallagher girls!**

Prologue:

Uh-oh I thought quickly.

Addie and Lily were at it, again. Whenever they fought Mom and Dad would fight. Strangely this time was different. I mean different, they just watched them fight.

I guess it was fear holding me back me back from stopping this and making sure Addie didn't get hurt. Lily is daddy's little angel, so truthfully I don't worry about her as much as I fear for the people around her. Wait let me explain.

Addie and Lily are twins but not identical, their personalities don't even come close. Lily doesn't have to work to get what she wants but Addie does. Lily is black haired and emerald green eyes; Addie has brown-blonde hair leaning to brown with green-brown eyes. While I am a year older than them at seven years old! I am _different_. I have black hair and striking blue eyes. If you must know my name is Nickolas

Jay Goode! Yep! The son of Zackary and Cameron Goode. Best two spies in the world. Back to the story!

This fight was about Andy. Our wonderful next door neighbor. He too is a year younger than me at six but he turns seven in a month. He looked like his mom, Bex Baxter, but was tough like his dad, Grant Newman. Apparently Andy had given Addie something and Lily wanted it. Addie said no and Lily grabbed a knife. Lily started hurting Addie but she was still saying no.

Lily took the knife to Addie's neck and at that point I took the knife from her and put in the trash. Suddenly I realized Mom and Dad had left the room. I heard thumping down the stairs.

"You can't leave!" Dad said.

"Watch me!" Mom said. She turned to me and Addie and told us, "Nick, Addie you can either stay with Daddy and Lily or come with me."

"I'll stay!" I said. Unfortunately, Addie didn't voice her opinion we all knew what she would say, Mom picked her up grabbed the suitcase and was followed out the door by Addie's blood.

Only by the blood.

**I know a bit creepy but it won't for the rest**. **Review!**


	2. Chapter 1:Nine years gone two years left

**Thanks to my one reviewer xX2lazy2bcre8iveXx by the way I love the username or well your substitute for one! I don't own Ally Carter does! Sad day.**

Chapter One: Nine Years Gone Two Years Left

(Addie's POV)

Nine years have gone by from that horrible day with two years to go before I am in the CIA and I don't have to worry about them finding me! Though for now I'm going to The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Which sounds like a border school for filthy rich girls, but you couldn't be more wrong. Gallagher is a school for spies. Our headmistress would never say that but agrees. At least that is what my mom said she would never do and saying that she is her daughter I assume she's right.

Oh and the headmistress has no Idea who I am. She thinks it's a coincidence that our last name matches, or the fact that if there is an exchange, President Winters (Preston Winters) has my name on the role switched to Annie Sanders. So far it hasn't come to that but that is because the CoveOps teacher knows me for me, Addison Lay Morgan. It used to be Goode but I changed a year after the…accident. So he adds his comments in favor of me and the fact that my Grandfather would have helped me escape, but he went MIA when my mom was little.

"Addie, if you don't stop moving I will pull out my chemicals!" Elaine yelled. Elaine is sixteen like me and daughter of Preston and Macey Winters, and yes I know chemicals, coming out of her mouth sounds weird, but she is on the research and development track (R&D).

"Fine," I huffed. Elaine was making us look pretty before dinner she did that every year on the first day of school because that is the only day we don't have to where our uniforms, and because if there were to be an exchange they would come today.

15 minutes later

"Happy now," Layla and I yelled at Elaine. See Layla is the exact opposite of her family. She looks like them, ish. She has blonde hair and blue eyes; she has a strong and athletic look because she is. Nobody wants her as their partner in P&E so I, being second best, am her partner unless someone pisses us off.

"Yes," Elaine said triumphantly.

"Good because it is time for dinner and then I get to go to bed'" I said knowing we were going to do something big for CoveOps tomorrow.

At dinner we said the pledge and waited for announcements. I tuned them out already knowing what she was saying, welcome back, blah, blah, blah. Then I heard something new.

"Today, after dinner, I want the juniors and seniors to welcome the boys from the Blackthorne institute for boys because we are doing an exchange with them," the Headmistress said. _Great! _I thought _two doses of bad news: no sleep and trouble! Can't wait!_ I finished dinner and walked to the front door. I saw the door open and ran, tears flowing down my cheeks.

**So what did you think? Worth finishing?**


	3. Chapter 2 Questions

**I DO NOT own, Ally Carter does. **

Chapter 2: Questions

(Random BB boy's POV)

We walked in and saw one girl running down the hall that, from what I could tell, was leading to the dorms. She had brown-blonde hair and looked really strong.

"Adds," John whispered and walked in the direction of the girl. He had brown hair and blue eyes but was flimsy because One: he couldn't care less and Two: He was on the R&D track.

(John's POV)

When the other boys were out of sight and reflection I ran. Addie was the closest thing I had to a sister and I knew why she ran, she saw Andrew Newman and Nickolas Goode. In other words the only two people in the world that could make her cry, unless she found out her mother was alive, she went MIA three years ago. I found one of the dorm rooms locked and assumed she was behind it.

"Addie, its John let me in," I said. She opened the door and I took one step back. She looked like herself. Usually she has dyed hair and colored contacts in; right know she had her natural hair color and no contacts. "Addie, your hair is brown and I can see your eyes."

"Ha, ha very funny," she said. "Don't call me Addie when there is an exchange my name gets changed to Annie Sanders!"

"Very creative," I said sarcastically. She smacked me. I knew that was coming but she hits really hard so I said "ow," stupidly.

"Go to your own dorm," she said

"Nope, you have to greet the boys, or at least that was what I was told," I said triumphantly knowing I was right.

"But head," she said sourly. So with that we walked back together to the front hall.

(Nick's POV)

John came back laughing at something that the girl who ran away said. Andy leaned over and said, "Does she look familiar to you?"

"Kind of, but it's probably nothing I mean when was the last time we saw girls who weren't our sisters?" I said thinking of the sister I lost nine years ago.

"Addie, Lily, and my sister Baily are not the only girls we see." He had a point but I had to fire something back at him.

"We haven't seen Addie in nine years," I said only to be met with a kick to the leg. I knew full well that he had seen her two years ago in a disguise that was good and would have fooled him if she hadn't been wearing the gift he gave her the night she walked away. He still won't tell me what it is though.

"Hi, I'm Annie Sanders, welcome to Gallagher Academy," _Annie_ said cheerfully. She really did look familiar. She had brown curly hair and was wearing shorts and white V-neck with a peach tang-top underneath.

"Nick Goode," I said, "and this is my friend Andy."

"Hi Andy, I'm Annie," she said holding her hand out to Andy. He shook and she said she has to go greet and help others. Suddenly she ran towards Jake and gave him a hug.

(Annie/Addie's POV)

"Jake I haven't seen you in so long," I said after giving him a hug. He was Layla's brother and looked like her but was the boy version and was only half as strong; he was on the R&D track, too.

"Where is Layla?" He asked.

"John," I said. They had been dating for a year now and were together whenever possible I showed Jake, Andy, and Nick to their room and walked to mine.

**I know I update everyday but it is going to slow down because school starts soon, I mean it is August so, yeah, review.**


	4. Chapter 3 Ahh, love

**Okay, after this chapter until I get ten reviews I am NOT putting more chapters up! **

**Do not OWN Ally Carter does**

Chapter 3: AHH, Love:

(Andy's POV)

I heard whispering, that not even a spy could make out. I followed the sounds and saw two girls, one had brown-blonde hair the other had black. The girl with the brown hair has slightly curled hair and a strangely familiar oversized soccer jersey. Who had curly hair yesterday? Annie, well that explains the familiar soccer jersey.

"Hi, Annie," I said. Which should have startled her but; nope she kept the same annoyed face plastered on her face.

"Hi Andy, this is my friend Elaine," she said, with a relived look on her face.

"Hi, Andy, I'm Elaine," Ah so this is the girl Nick was talking about. The insanely gorgeous, black haired brown eyed girl. Not as pretty as Annie but I knew better than to say that to Nick.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "Hey will either of you two show me to the library?"

"Annie will," Elaine said quickly. Annie turned around and gave her a look that I had seen on Nick before, the-you-are-my-partner-in-gym today look.

"Follow me," she said. "So… How do you like Gallagher?"

"It's a nicer school then Blackthorne," I said, she laughed at that.

"Well that's good news, kind of," Annie said.

"What do you mean, kind of?" I asked

"Well it isn't good that you go to a school where you get a license to kill but it isn't as good as another school that teaches the same thing," she stated.

"That makes sense."

"This is the library," she said. Ah crap. I really didn't need a book I just wanted to have time alone with her.

"I have a question." I said quickly.

(Annie's POV)

Come on Andy ask me out, please. "Where did you get that soccer jersey?" _You! You gave it to me freak!_

"My friend and I play soccer," _true, "_and they gave her this one and she can still shop in the kids department, so we switched," _complete and utter lie. _"I have to go." I said abruptly, and walked off.

**Review, or no story! I know some of you have put this on your story alert!**


	5. Chapter 4: Andy loves

**I decided to be nice and upload again, so those of you who didn't review but read this story please review this is my first fanfiction and I need to know if I should just review with my account or if I should actually write. Thank you to the three people who reviewed. I do not own Gallagher girls.**

(Nick's pov)

Where is he? Andy went to go ask Annie out an hour ago, okay only fifty-nine minutes and twenty seconds but he I want to hear his rejection. I heard the door slam and looked from my computer (I put bugs in Elaine's room). Andy had slammed the door put his books on his dresser and walked slumped on his bed.

"She said no, didn't she?" I asked, he looks like his mom, who looks like an immortal being (what do they call those?), so basically he was the guy version. Brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

"I didn't even ask her," he said sadly. "She showed me the library and walked off." I burst out laughing, "Dude stop laughing!"

"Sorry it's just that was your way getting her alone, pathetic," I said.

"Well Elaine was right there I panicked I thought she would be alone," he said defensively.

"It's a good thing you didn't ask her out."

"Why?"

"I don't trust her. There are too many things odd about her, even for a spy," I said thoughtfully.

"The feeling is familiar," He said correcting me. "I know her pajama shirt today was a red soccer jersey with number fourteen on the back, mine to be exact."

"How could she have _your_ soccer jersey?" I asked "The league you play for in the summer is an all over America league."

"True."

"That doesn't mean I trust her and neither should you," I said.

(Andy's pov)

"I don't but she is still cute and maybe I can get some information," I said.

"Dude, she is plain and ordinary," Nick said,_ douche bag._ "She could be a pavement artist."

"She probably is but she is beautiful to me," I said, and don't make fun of me for saying beautiful instead of hot but my mom has given me the beating of a life time for saying hot instead of beautiful, I don't make that mistake twice. Suddenly our door burst open…


	6. Chapter 5: Sisters?

**I hope you like it!**

Chapter 5: Learning

(Layla's POV)

"What did you do to my best friend?" Elaine yelled as loud as she could, I knew she wasn't mad at me and_ I_ was scared. Nick just looked at her like she was an angel sent down from heaven.

"Which friend? You do have more than one," Oooh Andy was good, but not good enough.

"Annie you blitthering idot!" Elaine was on a role. Jake and John came in yelling the same thing,

"What on earth is going on?"

"Get out while you still can," I whispered quietly to them. Seeing John still gave me the tingles, and I have known him since we were nine. He smiled lightly but not happily, maybe he thinks of me the same way... but then again he has never before, I mean he thinks of me as a little sister right?

"Right Layla?" someone asked me, Elaine I think.

"Huh," I mentally slapped myself in the head, I'm the toughest girl who goes to Gallagher, why would I talk like a freaking girly-girl.

"You haven't been paying attention have you?" One of the boys said, I think his name is Andy.

"Nope," I popped the p in nope.

"Go back to our room if you won't pay attention and back me up," Elaine looked pissed off. Well too bad so sad...I'm tougher than her, I can beat her up any time, any where.

"No, I'm staying you are not in charge of me and your reason is pretty stupid," I would have sworn if I didn't know Addie (Annie), she hates swearing, before I learned how to fight, she litterally almost killed me for saying Hell.I went to sit by John, he looked like he was going to crap himself.

"Calm yourself, you don't need to go pee your pants," I whispered to him.

"I know, she is just tougher than me, it's kind of sad," he said glumly, I knew he was right but it was sad.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO DIE IN A HOLE," Elaine yelled.

"Sorry, can't, I gotta little sister to look for." Little sister? Did Nick really say that?

"Wait, you have a little sister?" I asked, very curious.

"Two," he stated simply.

"How old?"

"Sixteen."

"Both of them?"

"Twin sisters,"

"Which one are you looking for?"

"Addison Lay Goode," Wait a minute, that is Annie's real name, except no Goode, which means. I looked at Elaine, she was thinking the same thing.

"That explains a lot," Elaine whispered quietly, she graped me saying, "We've gotta go," shocked expresions on both of our faces.


	7. Chapter 6: Annie explain

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! This chapter is dedicated to .Full for telling me not to get discouraged!**

_Chapter 6: Annie explain (Elaine's POV)_

I ran through the school looking for Addie, not Annie, Annie is just a cover, a legacy, Addie is my best friend, and she left some things out that are important. I walked outside, trying to clear my head and saw feet hanging down from a tree next to the training barn. I went to go check it out and realized it was Addie.

"Ad-Annie, I need to talk to you about your family," I fumbled on her name because of the change. She hopped down from the tree and smiled, but her eyes showed pain and sadness.

"I knew this was coming, I didn't tell you about him because, you would try to make me find him or talk to him. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone who he is to me, and my last name isn't really Goode anymore, I changed it to my mom's maiden name, Morgan." Her face was a blank mask. She was holding more back but I wasn't going to push it, she was already telling more than she intended.

"Thank you for explaining," I said grateful she had said anything.

(Layla's POV)

I listened to Addie's explanation and realized that Annie was made to reinsure that Nick wouldn't recognize Addie. I wonder if she is ever going to tell him, or if he will ever put the pieces together. I wonder when Andy came into the picture; I guess I will find out soon. The art of honeypotting is going to be put into action, but not to the point where I feel like a slut. John caves easy though.

As I walked up the stairs to the mansion, John walked out. Ok here is my chance, "Hey John can I talk to you?" He nodded yes, as I pulled him from my brother. I climbed a tree with him behind me; the tree was great cover so that people couldn't see us. I kissed him quickly and pulled away, "So, if Nick is Addie's brother, where does Andy come in?"

"I can't tell you,"

"Are you sure?" I said as I inched closer.

"N-n-n-no," I had gotten him to start stuttering, he was going to cave soon.

"Pretty please," I said, putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Fine, he is her childhood crush and he gave her the necklace," he let out a deep breath.

"Thank you!" I said as I pecked his cheek and climbed out of the tree.


End file.
